The Rainbow Diamond
by Alphearia
Summary: Zidane sneaks into Alexandria to steal the precious Rainbow Diamond which was suppose to be a gift for the Princess's 15th birthday. He thinks the beauty of the diamond was unmatched, until he laid eyes on her, and had his heart stolen in return.


Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.

Author's Note: I would've started writing this earlier, but I was so tired that day, so I took a nap instead. Laziness rules!

* * *

___The Rainbow Diamond_

* * *

Zidane laughed as screams came from the building. He carefully jumped out of the window, careful to not lose the newest addition to his collection. Soundlessly, he landed on the cobblestone below, hidden by the shadows of the fixtures around him. His blue eyes scanned the area, checking for anyone that happened to pass by. _And the coast is clear_. He thought to himself, smirking. The object in his pocket was calling for him and he was more than willing to oblige.

The sunlight hit the object, making the large diamond sparkle in various different colors. The Rainbow Diamond, a piece that truly lives up to its name. Zidane heard that the Queen would be presenting this diamond on behalf of Alexandria to her daughter for her fifteenth birthday. The value of The Rainbow Diamond was so remarkable that he just couldn't resist. It would make a wonderful addition to his collection of stolen goods, and when the time was right he could sell it. Luckily enough, Treno was full of nobles who just _loved_ to buy items off the black market.

He was truly surprised with just how _easy_ it was to steal though. He expected far more guards than just the Pluto Knights to protect such a rare stone. _I guess they're all off watching the parade..._ He mused. He had also heard from his source that a parade would be _conveniently_ held today, and sure enough he was right. From his little corner, he could hear cheering and the loud booming of the musical instruments as the parade made its way down the road. _They throw some elaborate get ups here in Alexandria._

Chuckling as he placed the stone carefully back in his pocket, he made his way out of the alley, interested in catching the rest of the parade before it ended. He had to push his way past some rather loud nobles to get at least a decent view. One of the noble women gave him a rude stare, which he gladly returned. The noble scoffed at him and turned her long beak of a nose up in the air as she traded places with her partner. Zidane rolled his eyes and crossed his arms behind his head, looking onward as the band marched past. The parade was pretty boring, he really didn't understand why the nobles were cheering so loud. The band was playing horrific marching melodies and the chocobos were dressed in ridiculous outfits. Zidane stifled a yawn and turned to leave, until he saw _her._

She was sitting in a highly decorated gold carriage beside an obese woman with a plastic smile painted across her lips. His expression changed to one of shock as he watched her pass by. His eyes grew wide and his mouth hung slightly open in surprise. The loud cheering of the crowd seemed to disappear as he looked on. The girl was beautiful. The way her hair hung about her face, the way her lips curved when she smiled, everything was absolutely _beautiful_. Her soft brown eyes sparkled as they caught the rays of the sun, reminding him of the diamond he had just stolen. She had the kindest smile when she saw her loyal subjects. Hers wasn't plastered and fake like the Queen's. Hers was genuine and sincere, revealing just how much she cared about her people. The strands of her hair shone in the sunlight, gently capturing the softer highlights. Oh how his heart raced when her eyes fell on him. He felt his nervous blood run cold through his veins as she gazed upon him. His throat felt dry and soundless for the first time in his life. No matter how he tried, he couldn't find the will to look away. He was truly, utterly, and inexplicably trapped within her gaze. Even if it was just for the briefest moment, the small sliver of eye contact was enough to send his heart fluttering. He was astounded at the fact that the mere glance from a girl could make him feel like that. _Princess or not, I have to meet her one day..._ He thought as a smirk crossed his lips.


End file.
